I Dunno, I Dig It
by AidaMae
Summary: When a trick affects three hunters they find themselves in positions they never dreamed of. (Pairings; Sabriel, Destiel, and Garth/OC)


**(A/N) Hello all! Second Supernatural story, first one with an OC. Not much to say now, except to enjoy! **

**Oh and the first two chapters are going to be short, sorry! I'll make it up to you in later chapters!**

* * *

"This can not be happening! No way in hell is _this_ happening!" Dean shouted, pacing back and forth in the room of the motel. Sam and Dean Winchester were taking a break from their hunting to go on a real road trip, taking along me.

"Calm down, it isn't that bad," Sam tried to reassured him but there was slight panic in his voice.

"Not bad? Sammy, if I see the archangel I'm going to strangle him!"

"At least he didn't touch the Impala," Sam offered, before Dean, with a look of panic, looked out the window. Sam followed after seeing Dean turn white. The Impala was now a bright pink. I got up and looked at it too. At this point I couldn't help it and began laughing. I moved from the window onto the bed, clutching my stomach.

"Shut the hell up, Liz! This isn't funny!" Dean cried, crossing his arms.

"No," I said after regaining my breath, "you're right... it's hilarious," I smirked.

"You wouldn't be saying that if the trick was played on you," Sam retorted giving me one of his famous bitch faces.

"Honestly, I rather have a dick than a vagina." I said in all seriousness. Dean physically winced before blushing.

"I'm gonna fucking kill Gabriel," he muttered, before running a hand down his slightly different structured face. Gabriel, being the trickster he is, decided to turn a whole restaurant into the opposite sex of whatever they were. Therefore turning Sam and Dean into females. I would have been changed too if not for the fact I was already back at the motel. It was quite an amusing sight when they got home.

"You know, it could be worse." I mused, smirking.

"How?"

"He could have set you on that time of month." Sam and Dean both shuddered in horror and I went straight back into my laughing fit.

"If we see him, I'm asking him to change you." Dean growled.

"Hm... possibility of getting a boner or dealing with periods... I'll go with the boner," I said smugly, causing even Sam to blush.

"Look, can we just focus on finding him?" Sam asked, before looking into the mirror again. His face was more slender and feminine, as well as Dean's. They both had breasts, and a slimmer torso. Their legs were more toned, and slightly shaped differently. Sam's hair didn't look too different, although he no longer had his sideburns. Dean on the other hand a pixie cut that was just a shade darker than mine.

"Sure thing, Samantha," I replied, getting the laptop.

"Aw, Sammy, you have such a pretty girl name," Dean teased.

"Be nice Deanna," I chided, smiling at Dean's death glare.

"Just shut up and find some clues, Lizard." Dean ordered, using my own nickname. I shrugged, it didn't bother me as much. I smiled while looking through the latest news. I was only nineteen and already considered a true Winchester. I was considered a combination of the elder Winchesters. I had the book smarts of my twenty-six year old cousin, and the snarkiness of my thirty-one year old cousin. Shaking the thought of how impossible this all seems, I went back to work.

"I found something," I called after a half hour of searching, "there's a candy store that just opened up over in the next town."

"Well, it's a start." Dean called before a hand went to his throat, it was slightly higher pitch.

"Oh hell no..." Sam spoke, the femininity in his voice break too. I smirked, but kept my mouth quiet this time.

"Great, just great!" Dean cried before there was a knock on the door. Dean and Sam both exchanged looks before looking at me. I rolled my eyes before getting up and walking to the door. As I opened the door, I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing.

"By chance you were in an Olive Garden last night?" I asked, keeping in my laughter. The figure nodded, before blushing slightly. "Come on in," I offered.

"Samantha, Deanna, you both know Gardenia," I introduced a now female Garth Fitzgerald IV. Sam and Dean were both in a state of shock and horror. Garth's hair was mostly the same, except it was fitted in a femine style. His face was slimmer and more almond shape, while his body was skinnier. He made a pretty hot female. _Dude, the hell are you thinking?_ I shook my head from my thoughts before regaining my usual smirk.

"Wow, great, let's just have everyone become a female shall we," Dean retored sarcastically. Sam just shook his head, shifting awkwardly in his new body.

"Gardenia?" he asked, his voice also altered to be more feminine. "Like the flower?"

"Exactly like the flower," I replied, smiling.

"Why?" He asked, confusion upon his face. _'Cause your my flower. Wait, did I just think that? What the hell Liz? Since when did you ever like Garth? Hell, anybody for that point?_

"I dunno, you're a little flower and it suits you," I said, with a small wink, before turning around to bed.

"I uh..." Garth couldn't make a coherent sentence and just stood, blushing slightly.

"Come on ladies, let's go get your masculinity back," I called, getting my phone and entering the address of the candy store.

* * *

**(A/N) Also cover art is from this person right here; **


End file.
